This invention provides isolated DNA sequences, proteins encoded thereby, and methods of using said DNA and protein in a variety of applications.
Widespread antibiotic resistance in common pathogenic bacterial species has justifiably alarmed the medical and research communities. Frequently, resistant organisms are co-resistant to several antibacterial agents. Penicillin resistance in Streptococcus pneumoniae has been particularly problematic. This organism causes upper respiratory tract infections. Modification of a penicillin-binding protein (PBP) underlies resistance to penicillin in the majority of cases. Combating resistance to antibiotic agents will require research into the molecular biology of pathogenic organisms. The goal of such research will be to identify new antibacterial agents.
While researchers continue to develop antibiotics effective against a number of microorganisms, Streptococcus pneumoniae has been more refractory. In part, this is because Streptococcus pneumoniae is highly recombinogenic and readily takes up exogenous DNA from its surroundings. Thus, there is a need for new antibacterial compounds and new targets for antibacterial therapy in Streptococcus pneumoniae. 
The present invention relates to an isolated gene and encoded protein from S. pneumoniae. The invention enables: (1) preparation of probes and primers for use in hybridizations and PCR amplifications, (2) production of proteins and RNAs encoded by said gene and related nucleic acids, and (3) methods to identify compounds that bind and/or inhibit said protein(s).
In one embodiment the present invention relates to an isolated nucleic acid molecule encoding a DNA ligase protein.
In another embodiment, the invention relates to a nucleic acid molecule comprising the nucleotide sequence identified as SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:4, or SEQ ID NO:5.
In another embodiment, the present invention relates to a nucleic acid that encodes SEQ ID NO:2.
In another embodiment the present invention relates to an isolated protein molecule, wherein said protein molecule comprises the sequence identified as SEQ ID NO:2.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention relates to a recombinant DNA vector that incorporates the Ligase gene (viz. xe2x80x9cLigxe2x80x9d) in operable linkage to gene expression sequences enabling the gene to be transcribed and translated in a host cell.
In still another embodiment the present invention relates to host cells that have been transformed or transfected with the cloned Lig gene such that the Lig gene is expressed in the host cell.
This invention also provides a method of determining whether a nucleic acid sequence of the present invention, or fragment thereof, is present in a sample, comprising contacting the sample, under suitable hybridization conditions, with a nucleic acid probe of the present invention.
In a still further embodiment, the present invention relates to a method for identifying compounds that bind and/or inhibit the Lig protein.
xe2x80x9cORFxe2x80x9d (i.e. xe2x80x9copen reading framexe2x80x9d) designates a region of genomic DNA beginning with a Met or other initiation codon and terminating with a translation stop codon, that potentially encodes a protein product. xe2x80x9cPartial ORFxe2x80x9d means a portion of an ORF as disclosed herein such that the initiation codon, the stop codon, or both are not disclosed.
xe2x80x9cConsensus sequencexe2x80x9d refers to an amino acid or nucleotide sequence that may suggest the biological function of a protein, DNA, or RNA molecule. Consensus sequences are identified by comparing proteins, RNAs, and gene homologues from different species.
The terms xe2x80x9ccleavagexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9crestrictionxe2x80x9d of DNA refers to the catalytic cleavage of the DNA with a restriction enzyme that acts only at certain sequences in the DNA (viz. sequence-specific endonucleases). The various restriction enzymes used herein are commercially available and their reaction conditions, cofactors, and other requirements are used in the manner well known to one of ordinary skill in the art. Appropriate buffers and substrate amounts for particular restriction enzymes are specified by the manufacturer or can readily be found in the literature.
xe2x80x9cEssential genesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cessential ORFsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cessential proteinsxe2x80x9d refer to genomic information or the protein(s) or RNAs encoded thereby, that when disrupted by knockout mutation, or by other mutation, result in a loss of viability of cells harboring said mutation.
xe2x80x9cNon-essential genesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cnon-essential ORFsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cnon-essential proteinsxe2x80x9d refer to genomic information or the protein(s) or RNAs encoded therefrom which when disrupted by knockout mutation, or other mutation, do not result in a loss of viability of cells harboring said mutation.
xe2x80x9cMinimal gene setxe2x80x9d refers to a genus comprising about 256 genes conserved among different bacteria such as M. genitalium and H. influenzae. The minimal gene set may be necessary and sufficient to sustain life. See e.g. A. Mushegian and E. Koonin, xe2x80x9cA minimal gene set for cellular life derived by comparison of complete bacterial genomesxe2x80x9d Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. 93, 10268-273 (1996).
xe2x80x9cKnockout mutantxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cknockout mutationxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an in vitro engineered disruption of a region of native chromosomal DNA, typically within a protein coding region, such that a foreign piece of DNA is inserted within the native sequence. A knockout mutation occurring in a protein coding region prevents expression of the wild-type protein. This usually leads to loss of the function provided by the protein. A xe2x80x9cknockout cassettexe2x80x9d refers to a fragment of native chromosomal DNA having cloned therein a foreign piece of DNA that may provide a selectable marker.
The term xe2x80x9cplasmidxe2x80x9d refers to an extrachromosomal genetic element. The starting plasmids herein are either commercially available, publicly available on an unrestricted basis, or can be constructed from available plasmids in accordance with published procedures. In addition, equivalent plasmids to those described are known in the art and will be apparent to the ordinarily skilled artisan.
xe2x80x9cRecombinant DNA cloning vectorxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to any autonomously replicating agent, including, but not limited to, plasmids and phages, comprising a DNA molecule to which one or more additional DNA segments can or have been added.
The term xe2x80x9crecombinant DNA expression vectorxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to any recombinant DNA cloning vector, for example a plasmid or phage, in which a promoter and other regulatory elements are present to enable transcription of the inserted DNA.
The term xe2x80x9cvectorxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a nucleic acid compound used for introducing exogenous DNA into host cells. A vector comprises a nucleotide sequence which may encode one or more protein molecules. Plasmids, cosmids, viruses, and bacteriophages, in the natural state or which have undergone recombinant engineering, are examples of commonly used vectors.
The terms xe2x80x9ccomplementaryxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccomplementarityxe2x80x9d as used herein refer to the capacity of purine and pyrimidine nucleotides to associate through hydrogen bonding to form double stranded nucleic acid molecules. The following base pairs are related by complementarity: guanine and cytosine; adenine and thymine; and adenine and uracil. As used herein, xe2x80x9ccomplementaryxe2x80x9d applies to all base pairs comprising two single-stranded nucleic acid molecules. xe2x80x9cPartially complementaryxe2x80x9d means one of two single-stranded nucleic acid molecules is shorter than the other, such that one of the molecules remains partially single-stranded.
xe2x80x9cOligonucleotidexe2x80x9d refers to a short nucleotide chain comprising from about 2 to about 25 nucleotides.
xe2x80x9cIsolated nucleic acid compoundxe2x80x9d refers to any RNA or DNA sequence, however constructed or synthesized, which is locationally distinct from its natural location.
A xe2x80x9cprimerxe2x80x9d is a nucleic acid fragment which functions as an initiating substrate for enzymatic or synthetic elongation of, for example, a nucleic acid molecule.
The term xe2x80x9cpromoterxe2x80x9d refers to a DNA sequence which directs transcription of DNA to RNA.
A xe2x80x9cprobexe2x80x9d as used herein is a labeled nucleic acid compound which can be used to hybridize with another nucleic acid compound.
The term xe2x80x9chybridizationxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chybridizexe2x80x9d as used herein refers to the process by which a single-stranded nucleic acid molecule joins with a complementary strand through nucleotide base pairing.
xe2x80x9cSubstantially purifiedxe2x80x9d as used herein means a specific isolated nucleic acid or protein, or fragment thereof, in which substantially all contaminants (i.e. substances that differ from said specific molecule) have been separated from said nucleic acid or protein. For example, a protein may, but not necessarily, be xe2x80x9csubstantially purifiedxe2x80x9d by the IMAC method as described herein.
xe2x80x9cSelective hybridizationxe2x80x9d refers to hybridization under conditions of high stringency. The degree of hybridization between nucleic acid molecules depends upon, for example, the degree of complementarity, the stringency of hybridization, and the length of hybridizing strands.
The term xe2x80x9cstringencyxe2x80x9d relates to nucleic acid hybridization conditions. High stringency conditions disfavor non-homologous base pairing. Low stringency conditions have the opposite effect. Stringency may be altered, for example, by changes in temperature and salt concentration. Typical high stringency conditions comprise hybridizing at 50xc2x0 C. to 65xc2x0 C. in 5X SSPE and 50% formamide, and washing at 50xc2x0 C. to 65xc2x0 C. in 0.5X SSPE; typical low stringency conditions comprise hybridizing at 35xc2x0 C. to 37xc2x0 C. in 5X SSPE and 40% to 45% formamide and washing at 42xc2x0 C. in 1X-2X SSPE.
xe2x80x9cSSPExe2x80x9d denotes a hybridization and wash solution comprising sodium chloride, sodium phosphate, and EDTA, at pH 7.4. A 20X solution of SSPE is made by dissolving 174 g of NaCl, 27.6 g of NaH2PO4.H2O, and 7.4 g of EDTA in 800 ml of H2O. The pH is adjusted with NaOH and the volume brought to 1 liter.
xe2x80x9cSSCxe2x80x9d denotes a hybridization and wash solution comprising sodium chloride and sodium citrate at pH 7. A 20X solution of SSC is made by dissolving 175 g of NaCl and 88 g of sodium citrate in 800 ml of H2. The volume is brought to 1 liter after adjusting the pH with 10N NaOH.
The Lig gene disclosed herein (SEQ ID NO:1) and related nucleic acids encode a DNA ligase from S. pneumoniae that is essential for viability (SEQ ID NO:2). This gene and protein are members of the minimal gene set. The proteins categorized as xe2x80x9cminimal gene setxe2x80x9d counterparts are homologous to a set of highly conserved proteins found in other bacteria. The minimal gene set proteins are thought to be essential for viability and are useful targets for the development of new antibacterial compounds.
In one embodiment, the proteins of this invention are purified, and used in a screen to identify compounds that bind and/or inhibit the activity of said proteins. A variety of suitable screens are contemplated for this purpose. For example, the protein(s) can be labeled by known techniques, such as radiolabeling or fluorescent tagging, or by labeling with biotin/avidin. Thereafter, binding of a test compound to a labeled protein can be determined by any suitable means, well known to the skilled artisan.
Skilled artisans will recognize that the DNA molecules of this invention, or fragments thereof, or complements thereof, can be generated by general cloning methods. PCR amplification using oligonucleotide primers targeted to any suitable region of SEQ ID NO:l, SEQ ID NO:4, or SEQ ID NO:5 is preferred. Methods for PCR amplification are widely known in the art. See e.g. PCR Protocols: A Guide to Method and Application, Ed. M. Innis et al., Academic Press (1990) or U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,818, which hereby is incorporated by reference. A PCR comprises DNA, suitable enzymes, primers, and buffers, and is conveniently carried out in a DNA Thermal Cycler (Perkin Elmer Cetus, Norwalk, Conn.). A positive PCR result is determined by, for example, detecting an appropriately-sized DNA fragment following agarose gel electrophoresis.
The DNAs of the present invention may also be produced using synthetic methods well known in the art. (See, e.g., E. L. Brown, R. Belagaje, M. J. Ryan, and H. G. Khorana, Methods in Enzymology, 68:109-151 (1979)). An apparatus such as the Applied Biosystems Model 380A or 380B DNA synthesizers (Applied Biosystems, Inc., 850 Lincoln Center Drive, Foster City, Calif. 94404) may be used to synthesize DNA. Synthetic methods rely upon phosphotriester chemistry [See, e.g., M. J. Gait, ed., Oligonucleotide Synthesis, A Practical Approach, (1984)], or phosphoramidite chemistry.
The present invention relates further to substantially purified proteins encoded by the gene disclosed herein.
Skilled artisans will recognize that proteins can be synthesized by different methods, for example, chemical methods or recombinant methods, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,149, which hereby is incorporated by reference.
The principles of solid phase chemical synthesis of polypeptides are well known in the art and may be found in general texts relating to this area. See, e.g., H. Dugas and C. Penney, Bioorganic Chemistry (1981) Springer-Verlag, New York, 54-92. Peptides may be synthesized by solid-phase methodology utilizing an Applied Biosystems 430A peptide synthesizer (Applied Biosystems, Foster City, Calif.) and synthesis cycles supplied by Applied Biosystems. Protected amino acids, such as t-butoxycarbonyl-protected amino acids, and other reagents are commercially available from many chemical supply houses.
The proteins of the present invention can also be made by recombinant DNA methods. Recombinant methods are preferred if a high yield is desired. Recombinant methods involve expressing the cloned gene in a suitable host cell. The gene is introduced into the host cell by any suitable means, well known to those skilled in the art. While chromosomal integration of the cloned gene is within the scope of the present invention, it is preferred that the cloned gene be maintained extra-chromosomally, as part of a vector in which the gene is in operable-linkage to a promoter.
Recombinant methods can also be used to overproduce a membrane-bound or membrane-associated protein. In some cases, membranes prepared from recombinant cells expressing such proteins provide an enriched source of the protein.
Procaryotes are generally used for cloning DNA sequences and for constructing vectors. For example, the Escherichia coli K12 strain 294 (ATCC No. 31446) is particularly useful for expression of foreign proteins. Other strains of E. coli, bacilli such as Bacillus subtilis, enterobacteriaceae such as Salmonella typhimurium or Serratia marcescans, various Pseudomonas species may also be employed as host cells in cloning and expressing the recombinant proteins of this invention. Also contemplated are various strains of Streptococcus and Streptocmyces.
For effective recombinant protein production, a gene must be linked to a promoter sequence. Suitable bacterial promoters include b -lactamase [e.g. vector pGX2907, ATCC 39344, contains a replicon and b -lactamase gene], lactose systems [Chang et al., Nature (London), 275:615 (1978); Goeddel et al., Nature (London), 281:544 (1979)], alkaline phosphatase, and the tryptophan (trp) promoter system [vector pATH1 (ATCC 37695)] designed for the expression of a trpE fusion protein. Hybrid promoters such as the tac promoter (isolatable from plasmid pDR540, ATCC-37282) are also suitable. Promoters for use in bacterial systems also will contain a Shine-Dalgarno sequence, operably linked to the DNA encoding the desired polypeptides. These examples are illustrative rather than limiting.
A variety of mammalian cells and yeasts are also suitable hosts. The yeast Saccharomyces cerevisiae is commonly used. Other yeasts, such as Kluyveromyces lactis, are also suitable. For expression of recombinant genes in Saccharomyces, the plasmid YRp7 (ATCC-40053), for example, may be used. See, e.g., L. Stinchcomb, et al., Nature, 282:39 (1979); J. Kingsman et al., Gene, 7:141 (1979); S. Tschemper et al., Gene, 10:157 (1980). Plasmid YRp7 contains the TRP1 gene, a selectable marker for a trpl mutant.
An expression vector carrying a nucleic acid or gene of the present invention is transformed or transfected into a suitable host cell using standard methods. Cells that contain the vector are propagated under conditions suitable for expression of a recombinant protein. For example, if the gene is under the control of an inducible promoter, then suitable growth conditions would incorporate the appropriate inducer. The recombinantly-produced protein may be purified from cellular extracts of transformed cells by any suitable means.
In a preferred process for protein purification a gene is modified at the 5xe2x80x2 end, or at some other position, such that the encoded protein incorporates several histidine residues (viz. xe2x80x9chistidine tagxe2x80x9d). This xe2x80x9chistidine tagxe2x80x9d enables xe2x80x9cimmobilized metal ion affinity chromatographyxe2x80x9d (IMAC), a single-step protein purification method described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,794, which hereby is incorporated by reference. The IMAC method enables isolation of substantially pure protein starting from a crude cellular extract.
As skilled artisans will recognize, owing to the degeneracy of the code, the proteins of the invention can be encoded by a large genus of different nucleic acid sequences. This invention further comprises said genus.
The ribonucleic acid compounds of the invention may be prepared using the polynucleotide synthetic methods discussed supra, or they may be prepared enzymatically using RNA polymerase to transcribe a DNA template.
The most preferred systems for preparing the ribonucleic acids of the present invention employ the RNA polymerase from the bacteriophage T7 or the bacteriophage SP6. These RNA polymerases are highly specific, requiring the insertion of bacteriophage-specific sequences at the 5xe2x80x2 end of a template. See, J. Sambrook, et al., supra, at 18.82-18.84.
This invention also provides nucleic acids that are complementary to the sequences disclosed herein.
The present invention also provides probes and primers, useful for a variety of molecular biology techniques including, for example, hybridization screens of genomic or subgenomic libraries, or detection and quantification of MRNA species as a means to analyze gene expression. A nucleic acid compound is provided comprising any of the sequences disclosed herein, or a complementary sequence thereof, or a fragment thereof, which is at least 15 base pairs in length, and which will hybridize selectively to Streptococcus pneumoniae DNA or mRNA. Preferably, the 15 or more base pair compound is DNA. A probe or primer length of at least 15 base pairs is dictated by theoretical and practical considerations. See e.g. B. Wallace and G. Miyada, xe2x80x9cOligonucleotide Probes for the Screening of Recombinant DNA Libraries,xe2x80x9d In Methods in Enzymology, Vol. 152, 432-442, Academic Press (1987).
The probes and primers of this invention can be prepared by methods well known to those skilled in the art (See e.g. Sambrook et al. supra). In a preferred embodiment the probes and primers are synthesized by the polymerase chain reaction (PCR).
The present invention also relates to recombinant DNA cloning vectors and expression vectors comprising the nucleic acids of the present invention. Preferred nucleic acid vectors are those that comprise DNA. The skilled artisan understands that choosing the most appropriate cloning vector or expression vector depends on the availability of restriction sites, the type of host cell into which the vector is to be transfected or transformed, the purpose of transfection or transformation (e.g., stable transformation as an extrachromosomal element, or integration into a host chromosome), the presence or absence of readily assayable or selectable markers (e.g., antibiotic resistance and metabolic markers of one type and another), and the number of gene copies desired in the host cell.
Suitable vectors comprise RNA viruses, DNA viruses, lytic bacteriophages, lysogenic bacteriophages, stable bacteriophages, plasmids, viroids, and the like. The most preferred vectors are plasmids.
Host cells harboring the nucleic acids disclosed herein are also provided by the present invention. A preferred host is E. coli transfected or transformed with a vector comprising a nucleic acid of the present invention.
The invention also provides a host cell capable of expressing a gene described herein, said method comprising transforming or otherwise introducing into a host cell a recombinant DNA vector comprising an isolated DNA sequence that encodes said gene. The preferred host cell is any strain of E. coli that can accommodate high level expression of an exogenously introduced gene. Transformed host cells are cultured under conditions well known to skilled artisans, such that said gene is expressed, thereby producing the encoded protein in the recombinant host cell.
To discover compounds having antibacterial activity, one can look for agents that inhibit cell growth and/or viability by, for example, inhibiting enzymes required for cell wall biosynthesis, and/or by identifying agents that interact with membrane proteins. A method for identifying such compounds comprises contacting a suitable protein or membrane preparation with a test compound and monitoring by any suitable means an interaction and/or inhibition of a protein of this invention.
For example, the instant invention provides a screen for compounds that interact with the proteins of the invention, said screen comprising:
a) preparing a protein, or membranes enriched in a protein;
b) exposing the protein or membranes to a test compound; and
c) detecting an interaction of a protein with said compound by any suitable means.
The screening method of this invention may be adapted to automated procedures such as a PANDEX(copyright) (Baxter-Dade Diagnostics) system, allowing for efficient high-volume screening of compounds.
In a typical screen, a protein is prepared as described herein, preferably using recombinant DNA technology. A test compound is introduced into a reaction vessel containing said protein. The reaction/interaction of said protein and said compound is monitored by any suitable means. In a preferred method, a radioactively-labeled or chemically-labeled compound or protein is used. A specific association between the test compound and protein is monitored by any suitable means.
In such a screening protocol Lig is prepared as described herein, preferably using recombinant DNA technology. A test compound is introduced into a reaction vessel containing the Lig protein or fragment thereof. Binding of Lig by a test compound is determined by any suitable means. For example, in one method radioactively-labeled or chemically-labeled test compound may be used. Binding of the protein by the compound is assessed, for example, by quantifying bound label versus unbound label using any suitable method. Binding of a test compound may also be carried out by a method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,277, which hereby is incorporated by reference. In this method, binding of a test compound to a protein is assessed by monitoring the ratio of folded protein to unfolded protein, for example by monitoring sensitivity of said protein to a protease, or amenability to binding of said protein by a specific antibody against the folded state of the protein.
The foregoing screening methods are useful for identifying a ligand of a Lig protein, perhaps as a lead to a pharmaceutical compound for modulating the state of differentiation of an appropriate tissue. A ligand that binds Lig, or related fragment thereof, is identified, for example, by combining a test ligand with Lig under conditions that cause the protein to exist in a ratio of folded to unfolded states. If the test ligand binds the folded state of the protein, the relative amount of folded protein will be higher than in the case of a test ligand that does not bind the protein. The ratio of protein in the folded versus unfolded state is easily determinable by, for example, susceptibility to digestion by a protease, or binding to a specific antibody, or binding to chaperonin protein, or binding to any suitable surface.